Falling Stars
by Kuchiki Rukia-taichou
Summary: Setelah perang dengan fullbringres, Ichigo dan Rukia kembali ke rumah keluarga Kurosaki. Apa yg akan terjadi di antara mereka?


Halo minna-san...

Udah lama nggak nonggol di fanfic nih. Dan sekarang author kembali lagi dengan fic IchiRuki-nya! XDD

Chit-chat-nya nanti di bawah saja. Sekarang, selamat membaca... ^^

**~oOo~**

Kuchiki Rukia-taichou Presents

Falling Stars

Bleach © Tite Kubo

**~oOo~**

Pertarungan dengan para fullbringers telah selesai. Pemimpin mereka, Ginjou telah dikalahkan oleh Kurosaki Ichigo. Pertarungan antar shinigami daikou terdahulu dan sekarang itu berlangsung sangat sengit, namun berakhir dengan cepat.

Para taichou Gotei 13 telah kembali ke Soul Society. Tapi Renji dan Rukia meminta ijin tinggal di kota Karakura untuk beberapa hari. Untung saja Byakuya, kakak Rukia sekaligus taichounya Renji tidak melarang mereka.

Mungkin selama 17 bulan ini, Byakuya tahu bahwa mereka sangat ingin bertemu kembali dengan nakama mereka di dunia manusia ini. Apalagi, Byakuya tahu kalau Rukia, adik tersayangnya, sangat rindu untuk bertemu dengan si rambut orange itu.

Mereka lalu pergi ke toko Urahara untuk mengambil Gigai mereka. Di sana, mereka mendapati Chad dan Inoue yang masih tertidur. Dengan Tsukishima tiada, maka masa lalu mereka pun akan kembali seperti semula.

"Bagaimana Yuzu dan Karin?" cemas Ichigo mengingat kedua adiknya pun terkena pengaruh fullbring milik Tsukishima.

"Mereka baik-baik saja. Pasti sebentar lagi mereka akan kembali seperti semula," jelas Urahara singkat.

Ichigo hanya menanggapinya dengan diam. Rukia yang sedari tadi berada di sampingnya hanya diam. Melihat muka Ichigo yang sedih seperti itu hati Rukia pun juga terasa sakit.

"Tenang saja, Ichigo. Kedua adikmu pasti baik-baik saja. Mereka adikmu, kan," Rukia mencoba menenangkan Ichigo.

Mendengar perkataan Rukia tadi membuat hati Ichigo sedikit tenang. Bagi Ichigo, hanya Rukialah yang bisa membuatnya tenang seperti ini. Setiap Ichigo mengalami kesulitan, pasti Rukia akan berada di sampingnya dan mendukungnya.

"Yaa... kau benar..."

**~oOo~**

Setelah menggunakan Gigai mereka, mereka meninggalkan toko Urahara. Renji memutuskan untuk "menumpang" lagi di toko Urahara. Sementara Rukia pergi dengan Ichigo menuju ke rumah keluarga Kurosaki.

Saat bayangan kedua temannya itu telah tiada, Renji tersenyum sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal itu. Urahara yang baru datang dari dalam toko melihat Renji berada di depan pintu.

"Kau tidak ikut bersama mereka?" tanya Urahara.

"Entahlah. 17 bulan yang lalu, saat Rukia meninggalkan Ichigo dia terlihat sangat sedih. Aku sempat kaget karena Rukia biasanya menyembunyikan perasaannya," jelas Renji mengingat kembali kejadian 17 bulan yang lalu.

Itu merupakan saat di mana Ichigo dan Rukia harus berpisah, begitulah menurut Renji. Saat di mana kekuatan Ichigo perlahan-lahan menghilang sehingga dia tidak bisa melihat roh lagi bahkan dia tidak bisa lagi melihat Rukia.

"Tapi syukurlah, mereka bisa bertemu lagi setlah sekian lama. Setidaknya wajah Rukia tidak sesedih dulu sih," Renji pun mengakhiri perbincangan singkat mereka dan masuk ke dalam toko.

Di sisi lain, seorang cowok tinggi dan cewek pendek sedang berjalan dengan diselimuti oleh keheningan. Sepertinya setelah sekian lama tak bertemu, mereka menjadi bingung mencari topik untuk dibicarakan.

"Ne... Rukia..." Ichigo memulai pembicaraan mereka, memecah keheningan di antara mereka.

"Kenapa?"

"..." Ichigo diam saja sambil memperhatikan Rukia.

Merasa dirinya diperhatikan, Rukia pun menengok ke arah Ichigo.

"Ada apa? Apa ada sesuatu di wajahku?"

"Nggak sih. Cuma... rambutmu itu...kenapa?" ucap Ichigo sambil menunjuk ke arah rambut Rukia yang telah digunting pendek.

"Oh ini. Bagiku ini menandakan diriku yang baru, dimana aku yang dulunya lemah sekarang menjadi kuat dan tidak seperti dulu. Aku bahkan sekarang sudah menjadi fukutaichou kelompok 13," jelas Rukia sedikit tersenyum.

Ada rasa bangga yang dirasakan oleh Ichigo. Dari wajahnya Ichigo tahu, kalau Rukia bukanlah Rukia yang lemah lagi. Tapi, bukan Ichigo namanya kalau tidak mencari masalah.

"Yaaa... walau pun begitu kau tetap pendek," ucap Ichigo sambil menepuk kepala Rukia.

"A-apa kau bilang? Setidaknya selama 17 bulan ini aku bertambah tinggi, jeruk!" timpal Rukia.

"Iya iya... bertambah sedikit saja kan," Ichigo tak mau kalah.

"Kau sendiri, makin lama makin terlihat seperti pohon jeruk yang menjulang tinggi," balas Rukia.

"A-APA...! Dasar cebol!"

"Strawberry."

"Midget."

"Sama saja, Jeruk!"

Dan begitulah mereka seterusnya hingga tak terasa mereka telah sampai di depan pintu rumah Ichigo. Setelah sadar dari 'pertengkaran' singkat mereka, Ichigo mulai membuka pintu rumah tersebut lalu masuk bersama dengan Rukia.

"Hmm... rumahmu tidak berubah sama sekali ya," komen Rukia melihat-lihat ruangan di rumah keluarga Kurosaki itu.

"Urusai... jangan samakan dengan rumahmu yang besar itu. Baru dilihat saja dijamin aku pasti akan tersesat kalau masuk ke rumahmu itu."

Setelah melihat-lihat, Rukia melangkahkan kakinya menaiki tangga menuju ke kamar Ichigo. Dia membuka pintu kamar Ichigo yang tidak terkunci itu lalu duduk di kasurnya.

Ichigo yang menyadari ketidakhadiran Rukia itu mencarinya ke kamarnya dan melihat Rukia yang sedang duduk-duduk di kasurnya sambil memperhatikan ruangannya.

"Kamarmu juga nggak berubah sama sekali, Ichigo."

"Keh... kau tidak punya kerjaan lain selain mengomentari rumahku ya."

Lagi-lagi suasana hening menyelimuti mereka. Rukia yang duduk di kasur Ichigo hanya memandang kosong ke arah lantai kamar itu. Sementara Ichigo yang bersandar di kloset ruangannya, tepat di depan Rukia, hanya memandang ke arah langit-langit kamarnya.

"Naa... Rukia..." sahut Ichigo tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya, begitu pula dengan Rukia.

"Apa..."

"Arigatou."

"Ichigo..."

Tak disangka tiba-tiba pandangan mereka saling bertemu. Entah karena secara tidak sengaja atau memang kebetulan.

Beberapa saat mereka saling memandangi satu sama lain. Mereka seakan berada di dunia lain, dimana hanya ada mereka berdua saja. Tanpa disadarinya, perlahan Ichigo melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Rukia.

Entah kenapa badan Rukia seakan bergerak dengan sendirinya. Saat Ichigo mengulurkan tangannya secara refleks Rukia pun menerima tangan itu dengan senang hati. Tanpa sadar Rukia telah berdiri tepat di depan Ichigo.

Jarak diantara mereka begitu dekat hingga mereka dapat mendengar suara napas mereka masing-masing. Perlahan Ichigo mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Rukia. Rukia yang satu tangannya di tahan Ichigo pun tak berkutik.

Perlahan tangan Ichigo yang satunya lagi dilingkarkannya ke pinggang Rukia yang ramping. Tampaknya Rukia pun tidak menolak maupun bereaksi. Perlahan kelopak mata Rukia menutupi bola mata violetnya yang indah. Begitu pula dengan Ichigo. Jarak bibir mereka tinggal beberapa sentimeter. Hingga...

TREK

Tiba-tiba ruangan tersebut menjadi gelap gulita. Ichigo pun langsung melepaskan genggamannya pada Rukia dan sedikit mundur. Seakan baru sadar akan apa yang dilakukannya pada Rukia.

"Ru-Rukia... go-gomen... t-tadi a-aku..."

"... Tak apa-apa kok..."

"Eh..."

Untung saja mati lampu, batin Rukia. Ruangan yang gelap gulita tersebut seakan menutupi wajah dari 'pasangan' ini yang telah memerah tersebut.

Sadar kembali akan ruangan gelap tersebut, Ichigo menrogoh saku celananya dan mengambil handphone-nya. Dinyalakannya hp itu agar dia bisa melihat keadaan disekitarnya.

"Rukia, kau tunggu sini. Aku akan kembali untuk mengambil lilin di bawah," perintahnya.

"Iya iya... tuan tukang perintah," timpalnya yang hanya ditanggapi Ichigo dengan tersenyum.

Setelah Ichigo keluar dari kamar itu, Rukia pun terduduk kembali di kasur, lalu mengangkat tangannya yang digenggam Ichigo tadi lalu menyentuh bibirnya. Masih terbayang dipikirannya saat dimana mereka berdua begitu dekat satu sama lain. Hingga mereka hampir berciuman.

"Ichigo..."

Tak lama kemudian, pria yang hampir mencium dirinya pun datang sambil membawa senter. Seakan waktu berhenti, detak jantung Rukia pun terasa berhenti ketika melihat Ichigo lalu mengingat kembali kejadian tadi.

"Rukia... kau tidak apa-apa?" cemas Ichigo menghampiri Rukia dan duduk disampingnya.

"Aku baik-baik saja," ujar Rukia.

"Beneran kau baik-baik saja? Kau terlihat pucat," tambah Ichigo sambil menempelkan tangannya ke dahi Rukia.

BLUSH

"S-sudah kubilang aku b-baik-baik saja, baka," balas Rukia sambil menyingkirkan tangan Ichigo.

"Hey, bagaimana kalau kita melihat bintang dari atap rumah?" usul Ichigo tiba-tiba.

"Eh?" Rukia terkejut mendengar ajakan Ichigo.

"Biasanya kalau mati lampu begini langit pasti bersih dari awan. Jadi kita bisa melihat bintang-bintang dengan nyaman. Bagaimana?"

Rukia seakan tidak bisa menolak ajakan tersebut hanya bisa meng-iya-kan saja. Akhirnya mereka berdua pun duduk di atap rumah keluarga Kurosaki itu sambil memandang langit yang bertaburan bintang-bintang dengan jumlah yang terhitung.

"Wahh... indahnya..." kagum Rukia melihat keindahan langit malam ini.

"Benar apa yang kubilang kan," bangga Ichigo.

"Heh... kalau begini kau jadi terlihat bukan kau saja, Ichigo," ejek Rukia tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari bintang-bintang di langit.

"Hah? Apa maksudmu?"

"Tidak biasanya kau menjadi sok romantis kayak begini," Rukia tambah mengejek Ichigo.

"Kau itu sudah tidak romantis, suka bertindak ceroboh, tidak memikirkan diri sendiri, mau menang sendiri, gegabah, bahkan keras kepala," tampak kerutan di dahi Ichigo makin dalam mendengar perkataan Rukia.

"Namun karena semua itulah yang menjadikan dirimu sebagai Kurosaki Ichigo yang kukenal. Orang yang berani menerobos Soul Society dan melawan para taichou hanya demi menyelamatkan kriminal seperti aku," tersirat rasa sedih yang mendalam ketika Rukia mengucapkan hal tersebut.

Hanya demi dirinya, Ichigo nekat menantang para shinigami lainnya terutama para taichou hanya untuk menyelematkan Rukia. Padahal dirinya telah menyiapkan hatinya untuk menerima semua hukuman itu.

Tapi, walaupun hampir mati berkali-kali, seorang Kurosaki Ichigo tetap berkeras kepala untuk menolong dirinya, seorang kriminal yang mentransferkan kekuatan shinigami kepada seorang manusia.

"Baka, kau itu bukan kriminal tahu. Kau kan hanya ingin menolongku."

Ichigo kembali mengingat bagaimana mereka bertemu pertama kali. Dimana saat itu keluarganya tengah diserang oleh hollow dan Rukia yang terluka karena melindungi keluarganya.

Dan akhirnya, satu-satunya jalan untuk menyelamatkan keluarganya adalah... menjadi shinigami.

"Ah... bintang jatuh..." seru Rukia tiba-tiba sambil menujuk ke arah langit.

"Hah, bintang jatuh?" Ichigo melihat ke arah dimana Rukia tunjuk.

Rukia tampak tidak menghiraukan kata-kata Ichigo. Dia lalu mengatupkan kedua tangannya lalu menutup kedua matanya.

"Hmm, apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Ichigo.

"Aku sedang membuat permohonan. Jangan ganggu!"

"Keh... kau percaya dengan mitos itu? Dasar kayak anak kecil saja," ujar Ichigo.

Namun Rukia tidak merespon Ichigo. Merasa tidak dibalas, Ichigo mencoba melihat Rukia dari sudut matanya.

Rukia sedang mengatupkan kedua tangannya sambil menutup matanya. Angin malam yang berhembus sepoi-sepoi mengibaskan rambut pendek Rukia. Sinar bulan penuh yang menemani langit malam tampak membuat wajah Rukia terlihat lebih manis.

Ichigo merasa waktu terhenti untuk sesaat saat dia melihat wajah manis Rukia. Tiba-tiba saja dia merasa pipinya mulai panas. Untung saja Rukia sedang sibuk dengan permohonannya, sehingga Rukia tidak melihat wajah Ichigo yang memerah.

Permohonan...

Kira-kira apa yang menjadi permohonan Rukia? Pikir Ichigo seakan mempercayai mitos tersebut.

Tidak tahu mau melakukan apa lagi Ichigo pun lalu menengadah ke langit dan merenung. Seandainya bintang jatuh bisa mengabulkan permohonan, maka hanya ada satu hal yang ingin Ichigo minta.

Yaitu, bisa bersama dengan Kuchiki Rukia untuk selamanya.

Ditengah-tengah lamunannya itu, tiba-tiba Ichigo merasa sesuatu bersandar dipundaknya. Dilihatnya Rukia yang sudah tertidur dan ternyata kepala Rukia-lah yang bersandar di pundak Ichigo.

Sepertinya dia kelelehan karena pertempuran tadi. Huh, dasar buat orang repot saja, batin Ichigo.

Pertempuran terakhir dengan para fullbringers memang baginya sangat melelahkan. Apalagi waktu Tsukishima hendak menyerangnya Ichigo sangat terkejut ketika tiba-tiba saja Rukia datang menghalangi. Tapi untunglah Rukia tidak apa-apa dan pertempuran tersebut dimenangkan oleh dirinya.

"Oy, bangun Rukia," ucap Ichigo sambil sedikit menggoyangkan tubuh mungil Rukia.

"Hmmm... 5 menit lagi..." gumam Rukia masih tertidur.

Bukannya bangun, namun Rukia malah lebih mendekatkan dirinya pada Ichigo. Hal ini berhasil membuat wajah Ichigo merah.

"Haahh... apa boleh buat," keluh Ichigo.

Ichigo lalu mengangkat tubuh Rukia dan membawanya turun ke kamarnya. Untung saja badan Rukia yang mungil memudahkan Ichigo untuk menggendongnya.

Dia lalu membaringkan Rukia yang sedang tertidur itu dikasurnya lalu menyelimutinya. Dilihatnya wajah teman shinigami-nya itu tertidur pulas dengan tersenyum, membuat hati Ichigo terasa begitu senang entah kenapa.

Teman...

Ya, sampai sekarang mereka hanya berteman baik saja. Namun jauh di dalam hatinya, Ichigo mengharapkan suatu hubungan yang lebih dekat daripada sekedar teman.

Kuharap hubungan kita tidak hanya sebatas teman, Rukia. Dan juga tidak akan berakhir untuk selamanya, batin Ichigo.

Saat Ichigo hendak melangkahkan kakinya untuk keluar, tiba-tiba sesuatu menahan langkahnya.

"Ekh!"

"Jangan pergi."

Sebuah tangan kecil menggenggam pergelangan tangan Ichigo yang tak lain adalah tangan Rukia. Saat Ichigo berbalik, dia melihat Rukia yang masih tertidur. Tapi yang membuatnya terkejut adalah wajah Rukia yang tadinya begitu damai sekarang menangis.

"Daisuki yo, Ichigo. Karena itu, jangan pergi..."

Lagi-lagi Rukia bergumam dalam mimpinya. Tapi, walau begitu, Ichigo begitu shock mendengar perkataan Rukia barusan.

'Daisuki...'

"Rukia... me...menyukaiku...?"

Seakan baru habis disambar petir Ichigo tidak pernah menyangka bahwa perasaannya ini akan terbalas. Padahal selama ini mereka sering bertengkar hanya karena hal-hal kecil saja. Namun, dibalik semua itu, mereka tidak sadar kalau mereka sedang menunjukkan betapa pedulinya mereka satu sama lain.

Mengingat perkataan Rukia barusan membuat dunianya yang selalu hujan kini berhenti. Dia tersenyum lalu menggenggam tangan Rukia tadi lalu membelai rambut Rukia.

"Tenang saja. Aku tidak akan pergi, Rukia. Karena aku juga... mencintaimu... selamanya."

**~oOo~**

Pojokan Author:

Udah lama nggak nulic fic buat IR. Dan akhirnya semangat menulis fic untuk IR kembali muncul! #semangat 45 -?-

Ngomong-ngomong soal langit malam cerah kalau mati lampu itu author sering alami. Tapi itu beberapa waktu yang lalu sih...

Sebenarnya author lagi stress karena masih banyak fic author yang belum selesai. Buat yang nunggu kelanjutan 'Between Me, My Maid, and My Brother' hontou ni gomenasai... #bungkuk 90 derajat.

Kayaknya tuh fic bakal hiatus karena sesudah liburan ini author bakal hadapin yang namanya UJIAN NASIONAL! T.T

Sebagai gantinya, jadilah fic ini! #sfx: JRENG JRENG

Rencananya nih fic mau dibuat multi-chap. Tapi kalau dipikir-pikir bakal susah karena udah nggak punya banyak waktu.

Akhir kata, terima kasih sudah membaca fic author ini dan jangan lupa di review ^^

**~MERRY CHRISTMAS 2011~**

**and**

**~HAPPY NEW YEAR 2012~**


End file.
